Dedication Vs Passion
by MissAnderson92
Summary: The pairing in this story is Bella/Carlisle; It’s a story about Love, Trust, Fear and Devotion. I will try to make the characters seem real and describe them exactly the way they are in the books that I don’t own :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay so this is yet another fic. Hopefully If I post this It'll mean that maybe I have finished one of my other fic's but I highly doubt that. *smiles* So anyway the pairing in this story is Bella/Carlisle; It's a story about Love, Trust, Fear and Devotion. I will try to make the characters seem real and describe them exactly the way they are in the books (that I don't own :P) The only exception to this is Charlie; Im going to make him slightly more fatherly. If I fail at this please let me know. Jessica x**

**Black Mercedes**

_Have you ever been so scared that you thought you would be sick? I have and it happens every six months._

Looking around at the cream walls I realize just how unwelcoming this place looks. If I was a child I'd fear its adult like ways; come to think of it…I do! There are few pictures and the ones that are hanging on walls show either boredom or random images. Neither are funny, welcoming or vaguely interesting except one; the mirror. I've never cared much about appearance because my parents always taught me otherwise but somehow my reflection amazes me in this mirror. Okay so Im not really that pretty; I have messy brown hair and brown eyes to match, my lips aren't plump or full and I don't have brilliant complexion BUT the image is enough to distract me from the approaching pain. The thing about a mirror is that it doesn't show you what you want it too, it shows you the truth and that can cause more pain than anything else. Tearing my gaze away from the mirror that's reflecting the fear on my face, I look across the room at the old couple that are waiting patiently for their turn; They are in love. The signs are bold; their hands are entwined, their gaze upon each other and smiles complete their faces. It amazes me because love is the only thing that the mirror's of truth cant rip apart. If that couple look into that mirror they will see themselves happily in love and that mirror can't change that. The old lady smiles at me as they stand up; having been called into an adjoining room. Charlie suddenly shifts uncomfortably next to me.

"Not much longer now Bells" He puts what he thinks is a reassuring hand on my shoulder but in fact what he's actually done is pulled my out of my distraction and brought me back to the same awful room.

"I want to go home" I whine loudly as panic begins to seep in again and my stomach heaves. "I don't feel well" I put a hand on my stomach as my heart races and the door to my right opens.

"Miss Swan" The nurse's voice calls out.

"Come on Bella" Charlie says grabbing my hand and attempting to pull me off the chair into the room. "It'll all be over soon" I reluctantly release the chair and allow him to pull me in; the door swings shut behind us. Charlie sits on a chair in the corner but Im frozen to the spot. The nurse waits impatiently beside the dentist chair in the middle of the room.

"We haven't got all day" She hisses after a few minutes. The door swings open again and the dentist enters. She pulls on her rubber gloves and approaches me. I've never met this woman but she seems nice though it doesn't really help.

"It's okay. Miss Swan has always been frightened of the dentist. It's on her record as a phobia." She gestures for me to lay down but Im still reluctant as I do.

"Its just quick check up Bella" Charlie mutters from his seat. The dentist begins to poke around inside my mouth and I realize that it's been about three years since I got tricked into going to the dentist for what I thought was the last time. I've never fully forgiven my mum for that day but I stupidly thought that now I was here in forks I'd be fine and not have to go; sadly my mum got to Charlie.

"Actually I'm afraid it's not a simple check up now. Isabella needs a filling" Her hands leave my mouth as my brain floods with fear.

"Shall I book another appointment?" Charlie grumbles puzzled; clearly it's been a long time since he's been to the dentist.

"Oh no. It needs to be done now otherwise she could suffer some long term difficulties" He grunted in reply but I was now in full panic mode. A Filling! "Right Bella you're just going to feel a small prick in your gums okay?"

I grunt in response. I feel the small prick and then almost instantly my gum starts to feel numb. I hear the drill and before I know it I'm on my feet and out the door. I hear people calling me now but I can't see a thing, everything is blurry and disorientated but I don't stop running. My lips and Gums are swelling and numbing; I can feel it and the thought of it scares me more. I wonder instantly whether they checked my records to see my allergies. I pray they did otherwise Im in deep trouble. I once had an allergic reaction to a numbing solution and ended up in hospital because of it. Surely they would have checked?! A pink rabbit hops quickly across my vision and I realize I'm hallucinating but its fading as quickly as it began but still I can't stop running and suddenly my vision starts to clear and I realize I'm running towards a road. I can't stop as I run out into the middle of it. A black car hits me and people near scream but I don't; my lips are numb and I can't even scream as I hit the cold hard floor. The last thing I see before my eyes close is The Black Mercedes coming to a stop and the door flying open.

**A/N: Well that's it. Let me know what you think ******

**xXx Jessica xXx **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight

**In the arms of THE doctor!**

B.P.O.V (Bella)

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The beeping grows louder as I attempt to pull myself out of this comatose state. Taking a deep breath I attempt to open my eyes; nothing happens and panic starts to build up and my heart begins to beat faster. The beeping increases too.

Suddenly a velvet voice breaks through to my brain. "Isabella?" then the voice asks again. "Bella?" my eyes flutter open and I quickly take in the giant white room.

"Welcome back Isabella" I flick my gaze towards the source of the voice and see the most amazingly handsome man ever born. He quickly stands up from the chair next to my bed and straightens his long white doctors coat. His honey blonde hair is ruffled and his eyes - a smoldering caramel colour - are somehow warming.

"I was starting to get worried about you" he smiles and pulls a small light out of his pocket and shines it in my eyes. "Can you talk?" He puts the torch back in his pocket and looks at me expectantly. I open my mouth and concentrate.

"Hi" I manage to breathe.

He smiles. Clearly he's amused by the fact I'm dazzled by his beauty.

"My names Doctor Cullen but you may call me Carlisle"

"You're Alice and Edwards father?"

"I certainly am, and I believe you are their friend Isabella Swan from their school, yes?" I found myself unable to reply. The way he said my name had sent shivers of pleasure through my body. Usually I hated the use of my full name; preferring to be called Bella but the way he said it was incredible.

"Bella?" his worried face had taken the confusion on mine as pain.

"Why did you call me Isabella and then Bella?" I asked and he smiled.

"I like the name Isabella but Charlie told me that you might not answer to anything other than Bella, Bells or" He sniggered "Bub bub" I winced at the use of Charlie's nickname. When i was younger my mother and Charlie had come up with the nickname 'Bub'. But when mother walked out on Charlie the last words he said to me were "Bye bye Bub bub" and it had stuck. Even though I hated it I couldn't tell him because the picture of him that night, 12 years ago; crying as my mother drove me out of Forks would pop into my head. Suddenly I asked "Where is Charlie?" Carlisle smile and sat down again.

"He had to go to work. I promised to stay with you."

"What happened?" His face was suddenly serious.

"Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head.

"You were hit by a car."

"Oh" was all I could manage in reply. Being hit by a car seemed so dramatic. Suddenly random images flashed through my head...

_Running quickly from the dentists surgery, needing to get away. Aenathstetic causing hallucinations. Pink bunny. Busy road. Still running. Black car._

I gasped! "It was all my fault" I whispered.

"No it wasn't" He tried to assure me "The dentist for some reason didnt have your allergies down on your medical card" He pulled the chair closer to me.

"Is the driver of the car alright?"

"He's more than fine. He's just worried about you?"

"Is he here? Can I meet him? I want to apologise" I attempted to sit up but Carlisle gently pushed me back down.

"You need to rest"

"I need to meet him. Is his car okay?"

"Silly Bella. His car is fine"

I eyed him suspiciously "How do you know?"

"Well...Im afraid the person driving the car that hit you just happened to be me" He looked away "Im very sorry but you came out of nowhere"

I lowered my hand and rested it on his knee "It wasnt your fault. It was mine. I shouldnt of panicked" His eyes met mine for a fraction of a second.

"Im just glad your okay" He whispered.

C.P.O.V (Carlisle)

I looked across at the girl before me who was so willing to take the blame for a medical mishap. How could anyone be this beautiful?

"When you think about it I guess its kind of lucky I was run over by a doctor" she smiled and I chuckled in reply.

"It does seem kind of ironic when you put it like that"

"How long have I been in here?"

"Two weeks"

"Can I go home today?" her eyes almost looked pleading.

"Well since your awake and your vitals are normal, I think so." Just then I heard footsteps approaching the room and a nurse stuck her head round the door.

"Oh Dr Cullen your here. I thought you had the day off" She looked extremely confused.

"I do" I was expecting her to leave but she lingered "Sorry is there anything I can help you with Jane?"

She looked from me to Bella and then down to Bella's hand on my knee. "Erm no. I was just going to check Miss Swan's injuries" She looked down at Bella's hand again and added harshly "But you appear to have everything under control" and with that the door swung shut with a bang behind her.

Bella whipped her hand back onto the bed as if she'd been burnt. Colour flooded her cheeks and her heart rate picked up slightly.

"Its your day off?" She asked quietly

"Yes. I got booked today off work a couple of weeks ago because the children are coming back from their holiday today"

"Oh" she looked really embarrased "Why arent you at home with them then?"

"They arent back until later and I did all the housework yesturday" She looked at me and smiled. "Besides I promised Charlie I'd stay with you"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away"

"If your not on duty today then why are you wearing the white coat?"

"If I tell you my secret you have to promise not to tell anyone okay?" I winked at her and she nodded. I stood up and leaned in close to her ear so our faces were almost touching and whispered "People dont bother me if they think Im on duty and they dont question where I go" I pulled away and she laughed.

"Your secrets safe with me" As I pulled away I breathed in her intoxicating scent. It was almost as though it was calling me.

"Dr Cullen?" I looked at her quickly in case she was in pain.

"Please Bella call me Carlisle"

"Can I go home now?" I smiled.

"Yes of course. Carefully get dressed and I'll drive you" I left the room quickly to let her change.

As I quickly walked to my office to pick up everything I would need to take home with me; I realised just how angry I was at myself. I was a vampire for crying outloud. I have centuries worth of experience in acting human bu the one day that I speed in my car because Im late for work is the day I run over a woman. Why didnt Alice warn me? I could have slowed down or even stopped. So many things that could have prevented this. As for the dentist that is clearly malpracticed...well they will pay.

I left my white coat in my office, grabbed my suit jacket and practically ran back to Bella's room. I stood outside and knocked twice.

"Come in" Bella called. As I pushed the door open I watched Bella limp over to me. I grabbed some crutches from the cupboard next to me and held them out for her.

"No" She said quickly leaning on a table for support "Im very...whats the word...unco-ordinated" I laughed quietly.

"Wait here" I said and rushed out of the room, down the corridor and into the storeroom. The look on her face was priceless when I returned to her room with a wheelchair.

"Im going to look like some kind of invalid" She laughed

"Get in the chair" I said seriously though I couldnt help the smile on my face. She looked at me sceptically. "Doctor's orders"

10 minutes later we managed to get out of the hospital having filled in what seemed like a million forms. When we reached my car (a black mercedes).

"Oh thankgod" She muttered

"What?" I questioned her

"I'm glad your car wasnt that badly damaged" she admitted sheepishly looking at the dent and the few scratches in the paint work. Little ddi she know that I had Buffed out most of the marks and fixed quite a bit of the damage. There had been damage on the inside too where I had gripped the steering wheel and apholstery tighly in panic.

"Rosalie's the mechanic in the family and she practically begged me to let her fix it when she got back."

"Thats good then" She smiled.

When we reached her house I noticed Charlie still wasnt in from work. Bella climbed out the car but wobbled. In a flash I jumped out the car and ran round to the passenger side. "Let me" I said before sweeping her up into my arms and carrying her to the door.

"Your cold!" she muttered unexpectantly. "Bad circulation" I replied quickly.

"There's a key under the mat" She whispered and I quickly but carefully -so not to drop her- scooped down and picked it up before unlocking and opening the front door. I carried her in and set her down on the sofa before going back to close the front door. When I entered the lounge again Bella was sobbing.

"Whats wrong?" I asked quietly

"I still cant believe I got run over" she sobbed into my shoulder when I wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella. Why dont you sue the dentist?"

She looked up at me as she processed this. "That would mean getting a lawyer. We havent got the money right now" Just then I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up outside.

I was about to tell bella this but when I looked down at her I realsied she was asleep. I laid her down on the sofa and went to meet Charlie at the door.

"Oh hello Carlisle" he said as I opened the door for him.

"Hello Charlie. Bella's in the front room asleep on the sofa"

"Ahh bless her" He said almost awkwardly. "How is she?"

"Better. But she's still a bit wobbily on her feet. Get her to take three spoonfulls of this twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening" I handed him a bottle of tylenol. "I would suggest making an appointment for a check up in about a week. If theres any problems between now and then, you can ring me at home or on my mobile. Both numbers are on the database at the police station" I smiled at him. "I must go but any problems, ring me"

"Will do Carlisle. Thankyou"

"No problem Charlie" I stepped past him and headed to my car. I heard the front door close and sighed. The dentist would be getting away with malpractise now. Unless.....

**Dun dun duuuuunnnnnn!!!!**

**A/N: Well thats another chapter. Hope you like it. R&R please. x**


End file.
